The Weight of Leadership
by Rob Takes Rae
Summary: Robin decides that each Titan will become Leader for 2 Weeks including BB [scary as it seems] just to be free to win Raven's heart [RobXRae TOTALLY]


Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

"Leadership is a noble act of delivering your team safely through the dangers that lurks in every journey undertaken"

* * *

**Weight of Leadership**

Robin has always found himself staring at Raven. When his mind wanders during his long hours researching for the team's attack plans and strategies, Raven's image and words appear before him. He realizes he's smiling his biggest smile again as he thinks about her. 'What is it about her? I need to find out what intrigues me about her.' She is attractive when she doesn't hide behind her cloak and she's just the smartest, cutest girl he's ever met.

'Gosh, I have it bad for her. I'm going to need to address this or else I'll be distracted during our missions. Probably if I spend some alone time with her, I can get comfortable and...yeah, right. Stop kidding yourself - you just want to be around her.'

With this a plan is devised.

"Hey Rae, wait a second." Robin rushes after her.

She stops to look at him and then continues to glide forward.

"Hey, why did you continue?"

"You said to wait a second, and I did."

"Gee, that is a figure of speech and you know that. Come on and talk to me" Robin implores impatiently.

"Ok, Robin. This better be worth my time." she looks up into his mask.

He's taken aback and stutters the next words,"Uhh, well..I'd like us to..well..uhmm.."

"Hmm, must not be important if you forgot." she is about to proceed when Robin grasps her arm.

"Now, wait a minute. I did not forget - you just caught me and I want this to come out right."

"Ok.. if it's going to take you all night to 'come out' with it, come back to me tomorrow when it's scripted on paper."

"Uhh, yeah. Hey, why are you so abrupt with me? I mean aren't we friends?" he now asks.

"Well, first - that is not a talk but a question. second, I am abrupt with everyone. Hmm, friends - sure, all of you are friends." Raven dictates.

"Ok, then - as a friend, I'd like us to spend more friend time." Robin confirms.

"Can't you have your 'friend time' with Beast Boy or something?... It'll be helpful for all of us, well me to be--"

He glares at her with a fiery passion,

Raven gasps "Fine, if you insist."

"Well, no - I thought you might just do this because you want to also." Robin says sadly.

"Ok, I'll try. I can do the friend stuff with Cy, BB and Star because..." Raven hesitates

"Yes?" Robin urges her on.

"They're teammates. You see I can only see you as our leader." she clarifies.

"Ohh? Well, that's not healthy. We need to develop other parts beyond our roles in the team."

"You mean like what you and Star are doing?" Raven parries him on the defensive.

"Hey, there is nothing between Star and me. We're just friends. Of course, she thinks there is more." Robin says frustratedly.

"Sooo..you're leading her on?" Raven pushes further.

"No! She just won't accept the truth - so I just let it be. Yes, I found her cute in the beginning but I never pursued her because of my position. I'm glad I didn't or I can't imagine how much worse this could be." Robin rushes the statements out.

"I see. She must be going on your initial actions toward her" Raven replies

"Yes, but I have changed and mostly - ok, don't get mad - I just found her physically attractive. I have nothing to do with her, I don't enjoy her company for long. She just won't accept that. Raven, this is all between the two of us, ok?" Robin insists.

"Of course. Besides, I don't have time for this idle chatter." Raven retorts

"Hhhh, thanks. This is nice to get that load off." Robin remarks.

"Well, I'm glad this talk has served one of us." Raven is about to proceed.

"Hey, that's not what I wanted to say."

"There's more?" Raven is now feeling pressure.

"Well, hmm (he looks at Raven, who is getting ticked; change of approach) - I need to spend more time with you, Cyborg and Beast Boy. So, how can we become closer without you being uncomfortable?"

"Unless, you stop being our leader; not happening, boy blunder." Raven states matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Robin just came out with a brilliant idea.

At the next meeting, Bee and her team have joined them.

"Starting today, Bee is leading Teen Titans and Cyborg is second."

"Huhh?" Raven feels snubbed, 'How could he?' "Oh, yeah!" Cy booms looking at Bee.

Robin smiles to himself - her reaction not lost to him.

"Beast Boy will join Titans East with Speedy and Aqualad sharing leadership role."

"Yeah, field trip!" "Why do I have to share leadership?" "I should really be leader, Robin just didn't think your ego can handle the fact."

'This is so not fair,' Raven is burning.

"We are on rotational leadership roles for the next two months unless there are drastic problems that develop then we revert to original leadership roles. The roster will remain this way for a couple of weeks. Then, a new leadership selection will be placed based on the decisions of the current leaders."

Raven wishes the new leaders her best after the meeting and immediately phases out to her room.

Later, that evening Beast Boy is packing excited to be with the guys at Titans East.

Cy and Bee went out for a town outing to discuss their plans for the team.

Starfire is enjoying the attention of both Aqualad and Speedy.

Robin knocks on Raven's door. "I am meditating."

"Come on, Raven. Let me talk to you."

The door opens and he walks in. As he adjusts his eyes and takes his first steps forward, Raven confronts him.

"All you have to say is that you didn't want me to be second anymore without making this elaborate scheme." she says in a barely controlled tone.

Recovering from his surprise, "I didn't do this because of you. Well, ok - this is because of you; but not for your reason. I realize I need to get to know my team better and you made me realize that I can't do this from a leader position. I think we have the stronger team and we both should relinquish to give the others a shot."

Raven thinks about this but still is not convinced.

"Ok, I personally want to spend more time with you without the tension. So teammate, ready to hang out!" he grins.

"Oh joy...some more bonding." the dark titan monotonously (more like boredly) replies.


End file.
